Thomas and Peter Sam - Copyright Infringement - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a warning video to BramGroatFilms, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Wallace *Peter Sam as Gromit *Casey Jones as Coulden Pettit *Sarah as Penny *Jimmy as Mitch *Thomas O' Malley and Duchess as Penny and Mitch's Parents *Edward and Molly as Mr. and Mrs. Mulch Transcript: *Thomas: Everybody's really been looking forward to the new video from me and Peter Sam. Even Edward and Molly! Sarah and Jimmy are huge fans! They can't wait to tell all their other friends about it! (Peter Sam is shocked with Thomas, surprised) Hey, Sarah and Jimmy! You didn't create that video! You just copied our content, and made a fake VHS opening to it in 1988 and made by Warner Brothers. Uploading it elsewhere and stealing it could get you into a lot of trouble -- -- it may be copyright infringement and hurting someone's feelings believe that you are extremely dangerous. Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including literary, dramatic, musical, graphic, and audiovisual creations. Copyright infringement occurs when a copyrighted work is reproduced, distributed, performed or publicly displayed without the permission of the copyright holder or the legal right to do so. Even though the computer is a free example, but don't go on it, and despite the Internet and pages being free sites, you can get in serious trouble for copyright infringement. You can be sued -- -- and found liable for monetary damages. You could lose your videos! Or worse, you could lose your YouTube account! And worst of all, you could be put in your bathing suits and get grounded! You will get banned, fired, suspended, haunted, executed, killed, and murdered. If YouTube receives a number of valid notifications of alleged copyright infringement from a copyright holder for one of your videos, the videos will be removed in accordance with the law. You'll be notified via email and in your account, and will get a strike. If YouTube finds you're a repeat offender, you're fired! Here's an idea: why not make your own video? Uh oh! You're making a video of Lumpy's live performance of his song, which is still protected by copyright. You still may not be able to upload it without permission. Oh, Russell. Your reuse of Lumpy's content is clever, but did you get permission for it? Mashups or remixes of content may also require permission from the original copyright owner, depending on whether or not the use is a "fair use." In the United States, copyright law allows for the fair use of copyrighted material under certain limited circumstances without prior permission from the owner. Under the law, determinations of fair use take into account the purpose and character of the use, the nature of the copyrighted work, the amount and substantiality of the work used in relation to the work as a whole, and the effect of the use upon the potential market for the copyrighted work. Other jurisdictions may have similar copyright provisions protecting fair use or fair dealing. If you are uncertain as to whether a specific use qualifies as a fair use, you should consult a qualified copyright attorney. If someone copies your work after you've posted it, you have the right to take it down. YouTube provides tools for rights holders to control the use of their content. If someone takes down your video by mistake, or as the result of a misidentification of the material to be removed, there's a counter-notification process for that. You can send YouTube a notice that there was an error. But be careful... If you misuse the process, you could end up in court. And then you would get in a lot of trouble! That's how the law works. That's more like it! By singing an original song, you're creating your own content. When you make an original video, you're the owner of your own copyright, and... ...you have the right to post it to YouTube. Original content is what makes YouTube interesting. Start creating your own, and who knows? Your video could explode! BOOM! If you're still unsure about copyright issues, YouTube has some resources as a starting point. For more information, click the link for "Copyright" at the bottom of every page. Category:UbiSoftFan94